My Dear Slave
by DQ Adventures
Summary: After Finn and Jake stumble on a Troll Kingdom's sacred ground, they are put on trial at the mercy of the Troll King. Finn and Jake are sentenced to death until they are given a way to prove their innocence which is Finn having to date the Troll Princess. But how will Finn react now that he's with Flame Princess?


My Dear Slave

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Fields)

(Finn and Jake are running away from some wolves)

Finn: (panting) Dude! Just give em' the basket!

Jake: (panting) No way, man! This basket contains…..my best samich ever.

Finn: Come on, man. Just chuck it!

Jake: Never!

(A wolf pup eventually bites onto Jake's tale)

Jake: AAAAAAA!

(Jake throws the basket up in the air)

Jake: Nooooo!

(The basket lands)

(The wolves stop and take the basket away)

Jake: Ah, man.

(Jake takes the wolf pup off of his tail)

Jake: Dang it.

Finn: Don't worry about it, man. Let's go to the Treehouse and fix up another.

(Scene #2: The Woods)

Jake: Uhh….Finn.

Finn: Yeah, Jake?

Jake: Are you sure we should be here, man. 'Cause this place is….uhhhh…

(Jake sees a snake get eaten by a frog)

Jake: …freaky.

Finn: 'Nah, it's cool. I always use this path when I want to get home and talk with FP.

Jake: Oh. So nothin's gonna happen to us?

Finn: Nope noth-

(Finn gets hit in the head and falls into a ditch)

Jake: Finn!

(Jake gets hit in the head and falls into the ditch)

(3 figures appear)

Voice: Prepare them for initiation.

Voice: Yes, my lord.

(Two sets of arms pick up Finn and Jake)

Voice: Yes. Finally justice will be served.

(Scene #3: Troll Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake wake up)

Troll Councilman: They have awaken, my lord

Troll King: Let the trial….begin!

(Many instruments play)

Finn and Jake: AAAAAAAAA!

Finn: What was that!

Troll King: Silence, felons! You two are on trial for crimes against our tradition.

Jake: What are y'all talkin' about?

Troll Councilman: It has been reported that this…uh…..boy has been putting his dirty feet on sacred ground.

Finn: That's bunk.

Troll Councilman: Well….It's not. Our great leader Gershnibel has claimed all great honors for-

Troll King: Please, Councilman. Stop speaking about our legends and get to business.

Troll Councilman: (sigh) Yes, sir.

Finn: Listen y'all. I'm sorry for donkin' up your tradition and whatever. Can you jus' let us go?

Troll King: No! You must face punishment. Councilman, bring to me the Book of Discipline.

Troll Councilman: (sigh)

(The Troll Councilman gives the Troll King a large book)

(The Troll Councilman opens the book and flips the pages)

Troll King: Stop. This one is perfect. Boy and dog. Your punishment is to be transformed into statues and to be put into the Hall of the Dead.

Jake: Woah. Woah. Woah. Listen your Trolliness. There's gotta be a way for Finn to get his innocence.

Finn: Yeah. Yeah. I could…uhhh…..Slay monsters, defeat your enemies, unclog your toilet or whateves.

Troll King: (sigh) Fine. I don't usually do this, but you two will be the ones who will entertain Talivor.

Jake: (pfft) That's easy. Isn't it?

Finn: Tots, yeah.

Troll King: Yes. Councilman. Hand over the teleporter.

Troll Councilman: (sigh)

(Troll Councilman gives a controller to the Troll King)

(The Troll King points the remote at Finn and Jake)

(A beam comes out of the remote and hits Finn and Jake)

(Finn and Jake are teleported)

(Scene #4: Talivora's Room)

(Finn and Jake are teleported into Talivora's bedroom)

Finn: Alright. So I guess this is Talivor's room.

Jake: Uhhh…You sure, man?

Finn: What do you mean?

Jake: I mean well it just doesn't look right. I mean look a girly diary, a girly bed. And the creepy thing is that your face is everywhere.

Finn: Hmmmm…Oh no.

Jake: What?

Finn: You don't think that Talivor is a….

(A girl troll comes out of a bathroom)

Finn and Jake: Girl!

Talivora: (gasps) Oh my glob! It's Finn the Hero!

Jake: Wait. Wait. You're Talivor?!

Talivora: Yeah. That's me. But that's what my stupid Dad calls me. My real name is Talivora.

Finn: Ooooooh.

Talivora: So what are you guys doin' here?

Jake: Well the Troll King has me and Finn on trial for stepping on your land.

Finn: Yeaaah…And we're here to entertain you. Hehe.

Talivora: Oh so you really want to entertain me?

Finn: Yeah….I am bound to do that. So…..

Talivora: So…We're going on the date of my dreams. Just me and you.

Jake: Woah. Woah. Hehehe. Let me talk to the boy for a minute.

(Jake takes Finn to Talivora's bed)

(Finn and Jake sit down)

Jake: Dude. How you feelin' about this?

Finn: Man, I can't do this. I'm with Flame Princess.

Jake: I know, man. But it's the only way to get outta here.

Finn: No, man! That's wrong.

Jake: Bro. Don't worry. I'll guide you through everything. So if things get touchy and stuff, I'll take care of it.

Finn: You're sure about this?

(Jake nods)

Finn: Thanks, man.

(Finn and Jake go back to Talivora)

Finn: O.K. I guess we're datin'. Hehehe.

(Finn blushes)

Talivora: Awesome. Well just go to my favorite place. Wait for me outside while I…..get ready.

Finn: O.K. I'll be waiting.

(Finn and Jake go outside the room)

(Talivora looks up)

Talivora: Thank you, Glob.

(Talivora goes to the bathroom)

(Scene #5: Restaurant)

(Talivora is eating a traditional food)

(Finn is looking disgusted)

Talivora: Ain't you gonna eat, Finn?

Finn: Uhh…..'Nah. I'm, I'm good.

Talivora: But, Finn. You eating was a part of my dream.

Finn: But what is this stuff?

Talivora: No idea. But it tastes great.

(Finn closed his eyes)

(Finn puts the traditional food in his mouth)

(Finn eats the food)

Finn: Huh. It's not that bad.

Talivora: So, Finn. Do you think I'm cute?

Finn: Uhhh…

(Finn looks over to Jake in a plant)

Jake: (whispers) Go for it, man.

Finn: (grunts) Yeah, you look cool.

Talivora: Oh, quit it. So, what do you think of me?

Finn: Ummm…..I think you're…..

(Finn looks over to Jake again)

(Jake nods)

Finn: …You're the most….uh….awesome troll I've met?

Talivora: (chuckles)

(Talivora blushes)

Talivora: I gotta use it.

(Talivora leaves)

Finn: I'll be waiting.

Talivora: Oh, Finn.

(Talivora goes to the bathroom)

(Finn turns to Jake)

Finn: I can't do this no more, man.

Jake: You can get through this, brother. Now look sharp, she's comin' back.

Talivora: I'm back.

Finn: Yep. Your right there.

Talivora: This dream date is almost perfect.

Finn: What do you mean?

(Talivora puckers her lips)

Finn: Oh glob. Jake do somethin'!

(Talivora goes over the table)

(Jake stretches his hand into a pair of lips)

(Jake stretches his arm and puts his hand on Talivora's lips)

Talivora: That felt nice, Finn.

Finn: Yeah, sure. Now are you entertained?

Talivora: Heck, yeah. This was the best day I've ever had.

(Finn and Jake are teleported to the outside of the Troll Kingdom)

Finn: Woah. What happened?

Jake: I think we got freed, man.

Finn: Awesome, man. Now I'll never, ever do that ever again.

Talivora: Bye, Finn. I'll see you in my next dreams.

(Finn and Jake shiver in disgust)

(Finn and Jake are walking home)

Finn: Dude, let's go home. I need a bath.

Jake: Me too.

The End


End file.
